Diamond Only
| image = E-girls - Diamond Only CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Diamond Only DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Diamond Only One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Diamond Only | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = COLORFUL POP | released = February 26, 2014 | b-side = "GO LADY!!" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | recorded = 2013 | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:47 (song) 11:21 (CD+DVD) 15:16 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Fujibayashi Shoko | producer = Albi Albertsson, Erik Lidbom | chronotype = Single | previous = "Kurukuru" (2013) | current = "Diamond Only" (2014) | next = "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-" (2014) | tracklist = # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Diamond Only # A S A P # Fancy Baby # Sayonara # Mirai e # CHEWING GUM # Kurukuru # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Yakusoku no Basho # Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK- | video = E-girls - Diamond Only (Video Clip)|Music Video E-girls - Seifuku Dance ~Diamond Only~|Seifuku Dance | audio = E-girls - Diamond Only (audio)|Original E-girls - Diamond Only (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Diamond Only" is the eighth single of E-girls. It was released on February 26, 2014 in 4 editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions, one per member. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store] and at LDH Mobile store. The song was pre-released digitally on February 12 and was used as theme song for the drama Koibumi Biyori, which 10 members of the group starred on it, and for Samantha Vega ♡ Honey Bunch -Disney New Collection- CM. This is the last single of Happiness' Sugieda Mayu and bunny's Takeda Kyoka. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59567/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59568, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59569, ¥514) * MUSIC CARDS (AQZ1-76230~58, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Diamond Only # GO LADY!! # Diamond Only (Instrumental) ; DVD * Diamond Only (Video Clip) CD Only # Diamond Only # GO LADY!! # Diamond Only (Instrumental) # GO LADY!! (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Diamond Only Digital Edition # Diamond Only # GO LADY!! Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Fujii Karen ** Kaede ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Sugieda Mayu (last single) ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka (last single) ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka * EGD ** Ikuta Risa ** Nakajima Momoka ** Watanabe Marina Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Fujibayashi Shoko ;Music : Albi Albertsson, Erik Lidbom ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: Erie, SAYAKA, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Sugieda Mayu, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka, Watanabe Marina ** Seifuku Dance Intro: SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka, Watanabe Marina ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP (track #3) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #8) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #7) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 76,839 Trivia * This single, alongside Gomennasai no Kissing You, include the most amount of members on its line-up, 29. External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Songs Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Music Cards